Dark Angel
by ManofGreece16
Summary: Follow this assassin to the death with the least expected partner to help. follow him as he is betrayed, and almost killed. These assassins run from athority in the city of Paris.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night a little different to what I prefer, but it will do since I get a huge payment for killing my target. Anyway like I was saying it was a cold night, the moon gave off little light because there was fog in the air. The only other light was a lantern in every other house window. One by one the candles went out, as they all but two went out I moved into the town. My target was scheduled for a meeting in an ally way with one of his dealers. The man who put the hit on him was another dealer, a very powerful dealer, I was to kill the two men but I was to be brutal about my suppliers main target. As I got closer to the ally I could start to hear them talk. I got my daggers ready. Finally when I was a foot a way I started to climb the side of the building. Once I got to the top of the building I waited until they started to talking again so that it would mask my movements. Finally I was ready to strike. I leaped down in between them, I slashed the minor target in the stomach, he started to bleed like crazy. Then I kicked the main target to the ground.

"Who are you"?

I didn't answer because if I were to tell him my name and someone else was to hear my name then I would be exposed. But finally I replied.

"My name is the Dark Messiah".

Then a split second later I killed him with a stab to his heart. He was still breathing so I took my dagger and I slit his throat. He was gushing blood when finally I turned around to leave the scene. Sure enough someone saw everything and heard everything. When I notice that he was there I started to run at him but before I could get to him I was hit with something, it wasn't a blade it was like a club. Once I regained balance I chased him but by they time I got out of the ally he was halfway down the street and almost out of sight. I finally got close enough to nail him with one of my sleeping darts, he fell with a thud. When I got to him I picked him up and dragged him with me until I found the perfect hiding place. When he woke up I was making some breakfast because I was a little hungry. He finally got the nerve talk to me.

"Who are you"?

"I think you know since you were there when I killed those two men".

"But why did you kill them"?

"I was paid to kill them, and you were to tell anyone about last night then I will hunt you down and take you out do you understand"?

"Yes I do understand, but I wish to help".

"Your only a child, you would get killed during one of my missions".

"It would be worth it, my life will be yours, I want to help"!

"Fine".

"Lets move before anyone sees us".

"Okay"!

So me and my companion whet back to my house to check if I have received my payment. Once we got there I saw a package there when I picked it up the kid ran at me.

"No don't it's a bomb"!

No sooner as he grabbed it and chucked it as far as he could it exploded. When it exploded I pushed the kid out of the way but once I did that a piece of shrapnel nailed me in the shoulder. I wailed in pain. I collapsed on the ground in agony. The kid got me up and got me into the house, and set me in a chair.

"Where is you medicine and bandages"?

"In the corner over there".

"Okay".

Once he got it he came back and started to fix my wound. As he tightened my wound the pain started to grow until he stopped. Finally my wound was patched and I felt a little better.

"So who do you think planted the bomb"?

"Same person who hired me".

"So your boss wants to kill you"?

"And you now that your with me".

"Oh".

"Be on your toes at all times".

"Right".

"Good, lets get every thing and leave".

"Okay".

It took us about 2 hours to get read, once we were ready we left. By the time we were a few miles away it started to rain.

"Wait before we leave I need to ask you, what about your parents".

"What"?

"Your parents, I mean you're a kid out running around wont they be worried"?

"They wont be worried they were killed by a paid assassin. They were killed in their own home".

"Oh"

At that moment I remembered that night I WAS the paid assassin that killed his parents. Now that I realized it I took what he cherished most, his parents. The sadness in his face made me feel horrible. I decided not to tell him it was me, if I did he would tell the authorities and have me killed or put in jail. We finally left, when we left there was this man laying in the street. He looked beat up but the problem was he had a cross bow pointed right at me.

"What are you doing"?

"Just going to take you down".

"Why"?

"Our boss wasn't happy with you so he told me to kill you".

Just as he said that 10 men emerged from the bushes with knifes bigger then their shins. They charged, the kid pulled out his sword and what impressed me the most was that he took all of them down.

"Nice job".

"Thanks".

We looked back at the "old man". He was looking a little pail with this one message of warning he ran.

"Should we go after him"?

"No let him run, he wont get far".

"What do you mean".

"Well he is going to go to his boss and tell him we are on the run".

"Okay".

"Come on lets go".

We traveled till we got tired so when we got tired we stopped and slept but we kept going. We would look for food when we would run out and some times we had to split up to find water. When we would set up camp one would keep watch until it was the others turn to watch. Finally we reached somewhere to eat real food.

"Look a restaurant".

The title on the front read _The Palace_.

"That's too expensive for us".

"What do you mean expensive"?

"I mean that this is an expensive restaurant".

"How do you know"?

"Because I have heard about this place, it is also a hideout for the boss that is hunting me down".

"Oh".  
"Hey I see another restaurant".

"Great"

We sat down and once we sat down a waitress came to our table to take our order. I got a hardy steak the kid got chicken. Once we got our appetizers the kid shoveled in the food. When the food came I realized that the waitress had a knife in her sleeve.

"Drop the knife lady".

"What knife"?

"The knife in your sleeve".

"Oh that one".

Right as she said that she whipped out the knife and took the kid hostage. Then about 15 men stood up, by the looks of it they were going to kill me. I whipped out my daggers and once I did that the kid head butted the waitress in the faces, once he did that he stole the knife from her had to my surprise stabbed her in the arm. She wailed in pain, then he took the knife and slit her throat with it to seal the deal, she was gushing out blood. The men who were standing charged us the kid took only five which left me with the other ten. Within a few minutes I had taken down half the men and once I did the others started to walk back. When I looked over I saw that the kid had taken out his people. The kid snuck around the five that were left. He surprised two of them but I took the liberty of killing the rest of them. The restaurant had turned into a blood bath in just a few minutes.

"Why did they come for us"?

"Because they failed the first two times to get rid of me and now they are going for you too".

"Joy".

Getting attacked became a daily thing, the fights went by faster. They attacked us every where: restaurants, houses, ally ways, and even the occasional bathroom brawl. The kid got better at fighting and I taught him some of my tricks, he caught on fast. We finally found a safe house to stay for a while, it was harder to find then you think. We decided to stay at the safe house for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

While we were at the safe house the kid was getting a little aggravated.

"Why are we just sitting here when the enemy is out and about in the streets"!

"Well we are waiting".

"Waiting for what"?

"You will see____".

"I don't even know what to call you, what's your name kid"?

"My name is James".

"Well James the reason we have been here for so long is because I have been making a plan".

"A plan"?

"That's right a plan".

"Well what is taking you so long"?

"I am trying to find out when and where they will be when the plan will happen".

"well how long will that take"?

"It depends".

"Depends on what"?

'It depends on where they go and if they go there repeatedly"!

"Oh".

A few minutes went by until finally James started to get a little impatient.

"When are we going to leave"?

"Right now".

"Really".

"Yep really".

"Great lets go".

We stepped out side and to my surprise there was no sign of anybody watching us so we went for a walk. About a mile a head of us was a few patrol men. Once they saw us they started to run at us. James wanted to run but I had a plan.

"Why are we just standing here"?

"Just watch".

About a few minutes later they reached us but I didn't kill them I simply tripped they then I hit them on the head.

"Tell me what was the plan again because I don't thing that it INVOLVES TAKING SOME PATROL MEN AS PRISONERs"!

"Be quiet, and help me get these men back to our safe house".

"Fine".

I could tell that he was mad because the whole way there he was mumbling to himself how he cant believe that he had to be there when the murders took place. By the time we got back to the safe house the sun started to rise slowly. I knew if someone saw us with two patrol men then we would suffer major consequences.

"Come on move faster".

"Okay".

I could tell he was getting tired because of the stress in his voice.

"Hey you okay"?

"Fine".

But he wasn't fine once he said that he collapsed. I don't know how I did it but I managed to drag the two patrol men and James back to the safe house . I laid James on the bead to rest while I tied up the patrol men. When James woke I could tell that he really needed the sleep because he felt like he could take down anyone but that felling died down, and so did his sprit.

"How did you get the three of us here before anyone saw"?

"Easy, I put you and the patrol men in a cart and brought you back to the safe house".

"Oh, hey look the patrol men are waking up".

"Who are you"?

"I am nobody".

"Who"?

"What I mean is you don't need to know".

"Yes I do".

"Keep quiet".

Once I said that I could tell he got mad and went to charge me but failed when he was kicked to the ground. He tried again , but he was denied again. He kept at it but he kept failing. Finally he stopped trying.

"Are you done".

"Yep".

"You sure put up a "fight".

"Keep quiet".

"What did you say".

"Keep QUIET"!

"Oh so that's what you said".

I wasn't going to take a prisoner telling me to keep quiet so I gave him a nice cut on the side of the face.

"Now tell me what I want to know".

"But I don't know what you want to know".

"Well in that case tell me where your boss goes to eat".

"Oh your him".

"Just tell me where he goes and don't give me names".

"Alright, he eats at the Palace".

I looked at James. The Palace is a very expensive restaurant. The restaurant is full of thugs. I decided to kill the patrol men so I did and James and I made a plan, a plan to kill my old boss.


End file.
